


Wizard's Apprentice

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Magic, POV First Person, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: Pov: Your an elf named Tee. You just won an apprenticeship to wizard named Scar Good Times.  You have two framilars. How much chaos is going to happen, will you end up in scars Guild
Kudos: 7





	Wizard's Apprentice

Scar Good Times was a well known wizard. He had a strange way of performing magic. He had recently decided to pick an apprentice. So now i was here, standing in the middle of the magical village he lived in. 

Ignoring the stares from the misfits who lived here, I looked at some of the crystals sticking out of the ground. He had told me to stay by the large blue crystal in the middle of town. So many talented people had tried to be his apprentice, why did he pick me; a simple elf. 

"Oops! Sorry guys," i heard someone shout out. Turning to the sound i saw the Wizard picking someone's things that he had run into. "I was in a bit of a hurry, wasn't looking where I was going." He handed them the stuff back. 

"Its no problem Scar." They smiled at him and walked away. He looked up and saw me staring and walked over. 

"Are you Tee?" He asked. 

"Yea that's me…" i scratched my ear, it was so intimidating to see him in front of me. He was so well known and i was just a lucky elf. 

"Thats great, I'm sorry I was so late. I was trying to catch Jellie." He explained. "Do you have a familiar yet?" I shook my head. 

"I saw the posters and decided to try it out. I never expected to end up here to be honest. Most of my family has magic, but i just can't seem to summon my own magic." I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt. 

"Thats perfect! I wanted someone i could truly help, and you seemed like a perfect candidate." The wizard exclaimed, leaning on his staff. "Now lets go! We should go and get you a familiar!" He grabbed my arm and began to drag me twords a shop. 

The women inside was part deer. She noticed scar and waved. 

"Good Afternoon Scar, Do you need something for jellie?" The women asked. 

"No not today Lora. Im actully here for a framilar for my apprentice." He explained to the lady. Whos name was Lora I figured. 

"Ooooh getting a new member to your guild scar?" She chuckled softly. That's right, Scar was in a guild called the hermits. It was small on guild terms, only about 30 people opposed to usual 50 members. 

"Quite possibly," He glanced down at me. Being an elf i was slightly shorter than him, but i was tall by elf standards. 

"Well dear, follow me. I'm sure one of the animals here will feel a connection with you." Lora led me to the back of the store. There were cats, birds, wolves, foxes and even some stranger animals like a bat, two pandas and a turtle. She told me to sit in the middle of the room and stay had still as possible. 

Some of the animals walked up to me, they sniffed me several times. Most of them walked away though. After all of the animals had walked up to me, two framilars were in front of me. There was a red parrot who was sitting up top of a fox. They both seemed to like me. 

It was strange to say the least, most wizards only get one framilar. Of course having two wasnt not heard of, it was just rare. Both of the animals seemed connected to me. Carefully i held my hand up to the two, the fox gently headbut my hand and the parrot flew up and landed on my wrist. They both looked at me expectantly. I turned hearing Lora chuckle. 

"It seems like these two have picked you. Can you hear them?" She asked. I paused, listening carefully. When you connect with an animal the first thing it will do is try to tell you its name. 

"Your name is Joy right?" I asked the fox. They nodded. I listened carefully to the parrots chirps. "And your Blue?" I asked. It chirped in agreement. "I like your names" Blue sat himself on my shoulder as I stood up. Joy followed just behing me. 

"Alright Tee We should go get you a staff then we can actully get to know each other!" Scar chuckled. He grabbed some food for the framilars and payed Lora. She waved us goodbye as I followed scar into another shop. Where as Lora had been tall and thin the next person was a dwarf, short and broad. 

"Scar, you didnt break the staff again, did you?" The man raised an eyebrow. 

"No i didnt Arthur." Scar chuckled. "Im actully here with my apprentice."

"Oh right, you did bring that up last time you were here." The dwarf hopped down from where he was sitting and looked up at me. He was muttering something under his breath. "Alright, I should be able to get something made in about an hour. In the mean time Mr. Times I would suggest showing them around or getting some food." Arthur chuckled softly. 

"Good idea my friend. C'mon Tee let me show you around, and maybe we can stop by the bakery and get some sandwiches or something." Scar led me outside and began explaining some of the things near by. 

"Whats with the giant tree?" I asked after a while. He looked over at the tree in the distance. 

"Oh yes, that's where my pal Iskall lives. Hes a forest Nymph and he takes care of the tree." 

"Isnt Iskall one of the men in your guild?" Withought stopping Scar nodded. 

"Indeed he is, theres about five of us in this area. A man named mumbo lives in an old tower that has working on restoring. An old friend of mine, Grian lives in a mansion he built. Although you'll often find him in a hobbit hole at night. The manison is a bit more like a mall then a house. There's also a women named Stress that lives in a bit of a green house. She performs magic similar to my own, but its usally centered around ice and healing" He explained. This village was huge and such a nice atmosphere. Though sometimes small crystals would poke out of the ground and cause me to stumble. 

"Whats with all of the crystals?" I asked as we were heading back to the staff shop. I paused to pat joy on the head. 

"Oh right! This place has many magical crystals in the ground. Ocasionally they will magnitate to strong magic. Although I must say that many more of them have been popping out then my normal walks." He smiled at me. 

I jumped slightly as blue pulled a strand of my hair. I stared at him and he chirped at me. 

"Strong magic?" I made out from his chirps. "Is that why there are two of joy?" Scar glanced over at us. Blue chirped in agreement. "Alright." That seemed wrong to me, most times I couldnt even summon a small ball of light. 

"Welcome back you two," Arthur was standing over a staff, it was a dark wood, there was a crystal orb on the top of it. "Im just about done." He was sanding the edges of it. After standing in the shop for a few minutes, he stood up and brought the staff over me. "Hold this for me." 

The staff was smooth in my hands, the orb had a light glow to it once it was in my hands. Blue pecked the orb lightly, the color of the orb changing ever so slightly. Joy booped the orb with her snout when I pointed down to the ground. It was a forest green now. 

"Perfect, when youve learned a fair bit of magic of love to see it. If anything ever happens to the staff you can come over to my shop. If you couldnt tell, Im Arthur." He smiled up at me. 

"Well, it is nice meeting you arthur." I nodded my head then followed Scar out the door.


End file.
